A Lovely Shade of Grey
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Anna Minsley has decided her life is rather dull. What happens when her ex-Potions partner re-enters her life? Goblet of Fire. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Lackluster

**So I've had this story sitting around for awhile, and after major revisions, decided to put the first chapter up.  
Depending on how popular/unpopular this gets will determine if i continue this or not, as I haven't written hardly any of the chapters. **

**Without further ado, enjoy A Lovely Shade of Grey

* * *

**

Anna Minsley sighed as she gazed around the Hufflepuff Common Room. The sixteen, almost seventeen, year old decided that her life was quite boring. Sure, she had a boyfriend, but that still didn't mean her life was spectacular. She sighed again.

"Would you please stop with the bloody sighing already!" Holly Murray, one of Anna's best friends yelled.

"I second that!" May Harris, Anna's other best friend said in agreement.

Holly came from a close knit Scottish family. She had russet colored hair and rich brown eyes. She was a little rough around the edges, as having grown up with two older brothers. Matthew graduated last year and John was in his seventh year. Holly was blunt when the occasion called for it, and her Scottish accent became more prominent when she argued – which was often. No one dared to tell her that, however, as she would just argue over it.

May had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was the most rational of the three. She was the one who was able to keep Holly in line, and Anna assumed it was from having three younger siblings – Jacob, Mary, and Allison.

"Sorry," Anna said simply as she brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her mossy green eyes. She got up from her chair, and shouldered her book bag. "I'm going to the library," she added.

"Okay, see you at dinner," Holly said as she returned to her dreaded Potions essay. Even though she loved her friend to death, her sighs were becoming way too distracting.

"Don't get too distracted. We don't want you going to the Kitchens after curfew because you were so busy reading a book," May added, smirking.

"Yes, mother," Anna rolled her eyes as she left the Common Room.

xxx

"Hey Brady!" Anna shouted down the hallway to her Ravenclaw boyfriend.

"Anna!" Brady said as he walked towards her. Once he finally reached her, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Anna inwardly sighed. He hasn't properly kissed her in awhile, but she quickly brushed it off as nothing.

"What are you up to?" he asked her.

"Just going to the library. What about you?" she said.

"Oh, I was just heading back to the Common Room to meet up with the guys," he said sounding rather rushed.

"Okay, I won't keep you. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely see you later," Brady said as he gave her another peck on the cheek and ran off again.

Anna frowned. He's been hanging out with his friends a lot lately, and the Ravenclaw Common Room was in the other direction…

She wasn't stupid, she knew he was up to something, but she had no idea what that something was.

She continued on her way towards the library, completely absorbed in her thoughts of Brady. She was having doubts about their relationship.

"Maybe it's just a rough patch that we're going through. Yeah, that's gotta be it," she thought.

She was so busy trying to reassure herself that she didn't notice she was walking straight towards something. Well, more like someone.

"Oomph!" she said as she fell to the ground.

The body turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry!" the male voice said.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was," she paused mid-sentence when she looked up. Mossy green eyes met grey ones.

"Going," she finished, immediately mentally slapping herself for getting so caught up.

He grinned, which was lopsided. He held out his hand to her and she gladly took it. He helped her up.

"Thanks," she said as she looked down to straighten her shirt and skirt.

"You're welcome…" he trailed off, making it painfully obvious that he didn't know who she was. She felt a little insulted that he didn't know who she was. She was, after all, a fellow Hufflepuff who was in the same year.

She also happened to be his Potions partner in first year.

She looked up. "Anna. Anna Minsley," she said, hopefully thinking that would jog his memory.

He smiled at her, "I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

It obviously, didn't. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She already knew who he was, but decided being polite was the best option.

"Boys. They can be so daft," she thought wryly.

"Well, Cedric, I've got to go," she said as she glanced down at her watch, thinking about her Herbology essay she had to write.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around, yeah?" he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," she said as she walked past him and continued on her way towards the library.

xxx

Cedric stared at the retreating back of Anna. She seemed oddly familiar. He continued walking, thinking about where he had seen her before.

He suddenly stopped walking, as realization hit him. To bystanders, he must have looked absolutely ridiculous, standing in the middle of the corridor by himself with a look of shock on his face, but he really didn't care. He was thinking about his first year.

xxx

Cedric walked into the Potions classroom with two other boys he had met last night. The three had been discussing the rumors they heard about their Potions Professor, and not one of them they had heard was pleasant.

"Bloody hell, we've got a seating chart," Max Weatherly groaned as he looked at the chalk board at the front of the room.

"Oi, Travis! We sit next to each other!" Max said excitedly as he walked over to his seat.

Travis Watson smiled sheepishly at Cedric. "Sorry mate," he said.

Cedric shrugged, he didn't really mind that much. He located his spot and sat down, realizing that his Potions partner hadn't arrived yet. Rather bored, Cedric decided to look through his textbook.

Not five minutes later, he heard a frustrated sigh as he heard someone sit next to him. Looking up from his textbook, he saw her.

She was pulling out her supplies for the class, and once she finished she swiped her dirty blonde hair away from her mossy green eyes.

She chanced a glance at him, and realizing that he had been watching her, she flushed.

He smiled, and introduced himself, "I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

She gave him a small smile, "Anna. Anna Minsley."

Just then, a side door banged open, and Professor Severus Snape made his dramatic entrance.

After listening to him speak for a couple of minutes, he and Anna shared a look of bewilderment and fear.

He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be enjoying Potions class over the course of the next seven years.

xxx

Cedric smiled, not believing he had forgotten her. Well, she was a rather quiet girl, and at that time he wasn't really interested in girls, either.

But now he remembered her and he wanted to get to know her. Whistling a random tune, he made his way towards the Common Room.

xxx

"Hey Anna, Cedric Diggory has been staring at you for the past ten minutes," May said nonchalantly while the three girls were eating dinner.

"Really?" Anna said as she turned to look for Cedric. Once she spotted him, she realized that he was, in fact, staring at her.

After staring back at him with a curious expression on her face for at least thirty seconds, he finally noticed that she had caught him staring. He quickly looked away while he blushed faintly.

Anna looked back towards her friends. "So?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh come off of it! Why is he staring at you?" Holly practically yelled.

"Well, on my way to the library, I accidentally ran into him," she said as she placed a slice of apple pie on her plate. She absolutely loved apple pie.

"Well, you certainly 'knocked' some sense into him," May said, obviously bemused with the whole situation.

"Oh haha. Look, can we talk about this later? I've been dying to take a bite of this apple pie," Anna said, annoyed with her two best friends.

Holly huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

xxx

"You were his potions partner in first year for Merlin's sake! Why would he not remember you?" Holly said as she collapsed onto her bed.

Anna sighed. "I don't know, but I'm not so concerned about Cedric staring at me. I've got a boyfriend, remember?" she said halfheartedly as she crawled under the covers, suddenly very tired.

"We'll discuss Brady another time," May said staring pointedly at Holly. She knew that she wasn't exactly fond of the Ravenclaw, and now was not the time to bring it up.

Anna snuggled into the blankets and said goodnight. She heard the two other girls murmur their goodnights as well, and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

That was the first night she dreamt about Cedric Diggory since first year.

* * *

A.N: Reviews are appreciated oh and I don't own anything, except for the OCs.


	2. Chapter 2: Confidant

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Confidant

* * *

Anna was currently in the library on Halloween. She hadn't seen Brady in ages and she was secretly glad about it. The time away from him made her realize her feelings for him weren't as deep as she thought. She didn't have any homework either, so she was looking for something to read. She was humming 'Come Fly with Me' by Frank Sinatra as she was browsing through the Muggle Literature section.

"Sinatra?" a male voice said to her left.

Anna turned around and saw Cedric leaning against the shelves. She subconsciously thought he looked cute as his hair fell into his eyes.

"You know Sinatra?" she said completely surprised.

He arched an eyebrow, "Just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean I'm not familiar with Muggle singers."

She had the decency to blush, and quickly grabbed Sense and Sensibility off the shelf. She made her way towards her favorite spot in the library. A corner that had two chocolate brown armchairs in front of one of the many fireplaces in the library. She assumed he was going to follow her.

He casually sat down in the adjacent chairs - clearly he wanted to talk.

"So how have you been since first year Potions class, Cedric?" she asked.

He laughed, "It appears we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"

"Oh, we most certainly do."

He stretched out his long legs.

"Alright, Minsley. You go first," he said.

She fingered the pages of the book while she thought over things to say.

"Well, I'm still friends with May and Holly. I like to read Muggle Literature and listen to Muggle music."

He nodded, clearly asking her to continue.

She paused, "Oh, I'm dating Brady Masterson."

Cedric sat up in his chair. "The sixth year Ravenclaw?"

She nodded in response.

He gave her an odd look, "You don't seem too thrilled about that."

She bit her lip, wondering how much she should tell Cedric. She didn't want to scare the poor boy off by dumping all of her problems onto him the first time they've talked in years.

He noticed her hesitation, "You can tell me anything, Mins. Maybe I can help you with your situation."

She nodded, took a deep breath and began to explain the entire situation to him. She told him her doubts that this wasn't just a bump in the road for them and that she didn't feel as deeply as she originally thought. All the while, Cedric absorbed this information.

"Well, I think you should talk to him," he said finally.

She rolled her eyes, "I had come to that conclusion myself, but I feel bad for just dumping all of that onto you."

"Don't worry about it, Mins. I still feel horrible for not recognizing you when you literally ran into me."

She wondered why he decided to call her Mins. She obviously knew it was in reference to her last name, but she just didn't understand why no one had thought of it until now. Anna didn't mind so much, she rather liked the nickname.

"Don't worry about that, Ced. We're even now."

"Excellent," he said as he looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle. "I'll see you at dinner, Mins. I have to meet up with Max and Trav before dinner."

He started to walk away.

"Ced, wait!" she said a little too loudly. She winced when she saw Madame Pince stare at her menacingly. He turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"Happy Halloween," she said before finally opening her book.

She failed to notice the huge smile on his face as he left the library.

xxx

"I think I'm going to dump Brady," Anna said at dinner only an hour later. May and Holly both looked up from their meals in question.

"Why?" Holly asked.

"Would Cedric have anything to do with this?" May asked as she arched an eyebrow.

Seeing Cedric out of the corner of her eye, she sighed dramatically. "You got me. Ced and I have been having a torrid affair for months and we plan on running away to Bermuda together."

Cedric, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, started to choke on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking.

"So he was listening to our conversation then," she thought as she smirked.

"Alright, Cedric?" she asked innocently. She patiently waited for him to recover. She was curious to see how he would respond.

"Love, we're not running off to Bermuda, we're going to the Bahamas. You always get those two mixed up," he winked at her.

"How silly of me, you would think I would remember by now. We have been planning this for months!" she said.

Holly looked at Anna wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?" she shrieked.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Of course not! Cedric has nothing to do with my decision. I've been thinking about it for awhile and I finally came to a decision."

Holly appeared satisfied with her response and left the table to meet up with her boyfriend, Mark Dabney, a seventh year Gryffindor.

May looked at her friend carefully. Whether Anna realized it or not, Cedric Diggory was definitely the reason why she was breaking up with Brady.

xxx

"Brady, wait up!" Anna said as she ran to catch up with him. He stopped, waiting for her to catch up.

"Where's the fire?" he joked, taking in her flushed appearance.

"You, Brady Masterson, walk way too fast," she finally said.

He shrugged, "What do you need? I'm meeting up with-"

"The guys, I know. You always are. Look, can we talk?" she said seriously.

He stared at her, and nodded. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile, but I just didn't know how to bring it up."

She nodded, thinking about how to tell him she was breaking up with him.

"I don't think this is working out," he blurted out.

She blinked, trying to comprehend what he had said.

"What?"

"I think we should see other people," he elaborated.

"Oh," she said, slightly deflated that she wasn't the one doing the breaking up.

"You're an amazing person, Anna, but I think it would be best if we parted ways," he said, thinking she was really cut up about it.

She nodded, agreeing with him. "So this is it, then?"

He nodded, trying to be sad, but she could tell he wasn't.

"I'll see you around, Brady," she said, walking away. She wasn't in the least sad or hurt. All the while she kept thinking that was way too easy.

xxx

"Are you going to put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" she asked Cedric a few days after the Tournament had been announced.

He put down his quill and stared down at his Charms essay for awhile, "I think so."

Not really thinking, she blurted out "Why?"

He looked up and arched an eyebrow, "Doesn't eternal glory sum it all up?"

She looked at him shrewdly, "I don't know you that well, Ced, but I know eternal glory is far down on the list of things you want for yourself."

He sighed, "You're right, but my dad wants me to enter."

"So?"

"So, I want to make him proud of me. To prove that my sorting into Hufflepuff wasn't a mistake," he said quietly.

She blinked, realizing he was opening up to her. Amos Diggory was a Gryffindor to the bone, so it must have been terribly disappointing that both of his sons, Jonah was five years older than Cedric, were sorted into Hufflepuff. She never knew it was that extreme, though.

"Your father is a fool, Ced," she replied in an even tone.

Realizing she had to explain herself quick, she quickly plowed into her explanation.

"He's a fool Cedric, because he doesn't see what's right in front of him," she said quietly.

He remained silent.

"Ced, you're the Quidditch Captain, a Prefect, and you're the smartest student in our year. You are one of the nicest guys I know. What else could he possibly want?"

He opened his mouth as if he was going to reply, but he decided against it.

"Thanks, Mins. That means a lot," he said giving her a half smile.

She just nodded, and watched as he walked away. With a sinking feeling settling in her stomach, she knew she hadn't changed his mind one bit about the Tournament.

* * *

**Reviews are love! **


	3. Chapter 3: Unforeseen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Anna was walking around on the sixth floor, just thinking. The Hufflepuff was worried about the two Hogwarts Champions. She feared for Harry, only a mere fourth year! There was no way he voluntarily placed his name into the goblet. She knew Harry to be a nice and polite boy with an unexpected sense of humor. She had helped him and Ron Weasley with their Potions' essays last year.

Anna also noticed the rift between Ron and Harry and it pained her. Ron should be supporting Harry, not abandoning him.

She feared the most for Cedric. Why, she really didn't know. She just had this bad feeling about it all. She was determined to give him her full support.

With that final thought, she came across an unused classroom. Usually there would be nothing spectacular about that, with the exception that it wasn't closed all the way. Curious, she decided to investigate.

Pulling out her wand, she crept over towards the door. Opening the door even further, she heard a low moan that definitely was not from the door.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her ex-boyfriend of less than a week was shagging some girl senseless. They also happened to be completely oblivious to the fact they had been caught.

Anna was angry. Is that why he told her they should see other people? Because she wouldn't give him what he wanted?

"Next time, try to remember a locking and silencing charm. You never know who might walk in on you," Anna said stonily as she whipped out of the room.

She heard Brady swear and a girlish gasp as she flicked the door shut with her wand.

xxx

She quickly made her way to the Common Room. Why did this hurt so much? She and Brady were over. She stopped right before the entrance as she realized why.

How long had he been cheating on her?

It all made sense to her. The rushed behavior, how he was always busy. She knew that something was off, but now she finally knew. He had been off shagging some chit the whole time.

Knowing she was going to cry, she decided against going into the Common Room. There would be too many witnesses. Too many questions that she didn't want to answer. She didn't want anyone to know about this. If she had her way, no one would ever know that this happened.

Walking away with tears streaming down her face, she failed to notice that Cedric and his friends had been approaching the Hufflepuff Common Room at that same moment. Cedric had noticed the tears, but thankfully his friends hadn't.

He was going to talk to her about it later.

xxx

"So how does it feel like to be a Tri-Wizard Champion?" Anna asked Cedric a couple days after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

He shrugged in reply. "I still feel the same, but I've noticed that most girls have been staring at me lately. It's unnerving," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

She rolled her eyes in reply, thinking, "There were girls staring at him way before he became a Champion and he just noticed. Honestly."

"What was that for?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "I find it ironic that only now you've realized that numerous of girls stare dreamily at you," she stated.

He blinked. "You mean girls aren't staring at me just because I'm a champion?"

"Well, probably the number has increased because of that fact, but yes, girls stare at you."

"There's nothing so spectacular about me."

Anna snorted. "Oh there are many spectacular things about you. First of all, you're a Quidditch Captain. Secondly, you're smart and a prefect. So that means you are responsible, which girls are totally into. And the most important thing of all, is that you are drop-dead gorgeous," Anna blushed profusely when she noticed Cedric staring at her oddly.

She started this mess, she was going to finish it. Hopefully with some dignity intact.

"But that's common knowledge. If they knew that you are fun, caring, and incredibly modest, you would have girls lined up because they think they'll get lucky and date you," Anna inwardly cringing at what she all said.

"Well, that puts a new perspective on things."

"That was what I was aiming for," she said, staring into the fire.

A few minutes went by in silence.

"Do you think I'm drop-dead gorgeous?" he asked mischievously.

Anna blushed and looked at him.

"Does it matter?" she asked weakly.

"Come on, Mins. Tell me, I want to know," he insisted.

She raised an eyebrow and slowly looked him over. Her eyes stopped for a minute at his chest, and then her eyes landed on his face. She stared at him a little while longer until he started squirming under her gaze.

"I suppose so," she said nonchalantly.

He just stared at her for awhile. "You suppose?" he asked sounding confused.

She got up from her spot on the couch. "It will take more than your good looks and charm to win me over, pretty boy," she said jokingly as she patted Cedric on the head.

xxx

"Whoa. What happened to you mate?" Travis asked as he sat down next to Cedric on the gold couch moments after Anna left the Common Room.

Cedric rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Anna Minsley."

"Anna Minsley? Your ex-Potions partner?" Travis said as he got comfortable on the couch. He stretched his long legs and stared up at the wall.

Cedric just hummed in reply.

"She's a pretty bird," Max said as he threw his book bag onto the floor.

"Isn't she dating that one bloke from Ravenclaw? What's his name?" Travis said, his face scrunched up, trying to remember.

Max snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Brady Mathers."

"No, that's not it," Max said as a look of annoyance spread across his face. Why was it so difficult for him to remember his name?

"Masterson," Cedric finally said.

Travis sat up, "Yeah, that's the bloke."

Running a hand through his hair, Cedric stood up.

"They're not dating anymore."

"Oh?" Max said curiously. He exchanged a look with Travis.

"What are you going to do about it?" Travis asked smugly.

Cedric turned and looked at his two best friends oddly.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"Minsley. Are you going to go after her?" Max asked bluntly.

Cedric stared at him for a while. He then shrugged his shoulders and left the Common Room.

Max and Travis exchanged another look.

"Trav, you were always better at interpreting Ced's body language. However, I do believe his body language just told us that he is most definitely interested in Anna Minsley," Max said as he stared at the place Cedric just vacated.

Travis just smiled in agreement.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Cedric wanted to talk to Anna about why she had been crying, but he didn't know how to bring it up. He decided to wait for her in her favorite spot at the library one day after classes. He had just started reading "Journey to the Center of the Earth" by Jules Verne when someone he wasn't expecting showed up.

"Hey Cedric, congratulations on becoming a Champion," a feminine voice said.

It was Cho Chang.

"Oh, thanks, Cho," he said politely. He wondered why she just started to talk to him. Was it because he was a Champion?

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked shyly.

"No, not at all," he gestured towards the seat across from him.

"_I hope this doesn't take long,"_ Cedric thought.

"What book are you reading? I've never heard of it," the Ravenclaw said.

"Oh, it's by Jules Verne. He's a muggle author," he said.

Her nose slightly scrunched up in distaste.

"I don't like reading Muggle literature. Half the time I don't even know what they're talking about," she replied.

Cedric was going to make a comment about how he would go ask Mins if he didn't understand something, but he decided against it.

The conversation continued and for the next ten minutes Cedric reprimanded himself for being too damn nice.

It was also during this time that Anna walked in and out of the library, unnoticed by Cedric.

xxx

"It was nice talking to you, Cedric," Cho said as she stood up.

"Yeah, it was. I'll you later," he said.

She smiled shyly and nodded. He watched her walk towards a group of Ravenclaw girls and decided to subtly watch them for awhile. They kept giggling.

Cedric groaned. Cho was nice and pretty enough, but it appeared that she just wanted to talk to him because he was a Champion.

He tried to leave the library as fast as he could in a dignified manner.

xxx

"Hey Ced, do you have any idea what the first task is?" Travis asked him on their way to Transfiguration.

"Not a clue," he replied. It was coming up faster than he liked and he still had no idea what he was up against.

"Nervous?" Max asked.

Cedric shrugged, "Only a little."

Travis snorted, not believing him. The Champion pointedly ignored him.

xxx

"Hey Mins, are you alright?" Cedric asked when he finally got a chance to talk to Anna.

"Hi Ced. I'm fine, why do you ask?" she readjusted the two textbooks she had in her arms.

"Here, let me," Cedric said as he grabbed them out of her hands.

"Oh you don't have to," she said sincerely.

"But I want to," he said simply.

Not being able to argue with him, the two walked on in silence.

"I saw you crying the other day," he finally blurted out.

Anna stopped walking with a look of shock on her face.

"What happened, Mins? Why were you crying?" Cedric asked as he took a step closer to her.

"_And I thought no one had seen..."_ she thought sadly. Knowing she could trust him, she told Cedric the unpleasant encounter with Brady and the realization that came with it.

Knowing he needed to do something, he placed Anna's textbooks onto the window ledge and then gently removed her shoulder bag, placing it on the floor. Ignoring anna's confused looks, he pulled her into a hug.

"He didn't deserve you, Anna," he said in firm, yet gentle tone. He was ready to beat the rake to a bloody pulp.

For months her friends had been telling her this, but it hadn't truly sunk in. It wasn't until she started to cry in Cedric's arms did it truly sink in. On her own she realized Brady was absolutely terrible, but she realized she really did deserve better.

She deserved better.

xxx

Anna walked into the Common Room late that night, remembering she forgot the latest book she was reading on the coffee table. She found Cedric asleep in an arm chair with "Journey to the Center of the Earth" in his lap.

Smiling, she closed the book remembering to mark his page and set it on the end table next to him. Moving over to the coffee table, she grabbed her book. Turning back, she debated whether or not she should wake him up.

She realized he looked even more adorable when he was sleeping. Not having the heart to wake him up, she conjured a blanket for him. Acting on impulse, she brushed a stray lock of hair off of his forehead and replaced it with a kiss.

She blinked and quickly pulled back, not knowing what had come over her.

"Bloody hell," she uttered as she returned to her dormitory.

A few minutes after she left, Cedric opened his eyes and touched his forehead in confusion. Had she really just kissed him?

The more he thought about it, the less confused he became. Cedric closed his eyes and fell back asleep with a small yet content smile on his face.

xxx

"So, let me get this straight. She kissed you on the forehead, but then said 'bloody hell' and fled?" Max said at breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah."

"Girls are crazy," he said.

"No wonder you haven't got a bird, you pillock," said Travis, rolling his eyes. Max punched him in the arm. "I think she's just confused about her feelings toward you."

Cedric just pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate, not really in the mood for their antics.

"Do you even know what your feelings are concerning her?" Max asked finally.

Cedric paused and blinked in confusion. He wasn't really sure, if he was going to be honest. He knew he was interested in her. He also thought she was a great and funny witch he wanted to be around. But did he want to take the plunge and have a relationship with her?

While thinking this over, he looked over at Anna who was sitting a couple seats down from them.

Max and Travis witnessed Cedric's confused face transform into a goofy grin.

"Yes, yes I do," Cedric said aloud in response to Max's question and the one inside his head.

* * *

**A.N: As always, feedback is appreciated! **


End file.
